Red Lines
by Hollyfkingmolly
Summary: "(...) Or maybe it was your ability to make me love again, even if I pushed you away and stopped you from doing so, but in the end, you made me love you like a fool. You turned my cold black heart into a red line that is wrapped around your fingers and you still don't realize you have me in your hand."
1. Chapter 1

The first time I talked to Joel was weird. My mom and I had just moved from Boston, and I was too angry to have the patience to meet the new neighbors. Let's be honest, it had been 15 years. 15 years that I lived in Boston that were thrown away as soon as my father appeared again in our lives. My mother couldn't handle the fact that she had to see him every day and decided to move to Austin, Texas. It was horrible that she forced me to abandon everything that I knew because of a man-made fraud that left us.

We had just arrived at the airport. My mother had been all the flying trip telling me all the plans she had for our "new" life. She already had arranged a great position at the Hotel Saint Cecilia, already had chosen my school and even future car. It was too much information for someone who was flying for the first time on a plane, and the only thing I could think of was whether I could survive if the plane crashed. When we landed, it was another punch in the stomach. It looked like we had ended up on another continent.

It wasn't Boston. What annoyed me most was the accents. No, the sympathy. Oh, that sympathy that gave you diabetes. How can anyone be that sweet and kind? Maybe that's what intrigued me about Joel. He wasn't nice. Well, at least with me. And I never tried to be nice to him. When we arrived at the new house, I sighed. We left our apartment in Boston for a ridiculous house, a stupid garden and a deadly pool with a jacuzzi that must have been made in heaven. Maybe that's what made me forget my irritation against this place.

After I got used to the house and stopped complaining, we packed up everything we had and I went to put the boxes in the trash can in front of the house. There was a little girl playing soccer with a kid, in the garden of the house next door. I noticed that she was very small.

– Ellie! – I was startled by my mom's scream, dropping one of the boxes on the floor, attracting the attention of the children to me.

The girl waved and smiled, continuing to play with the boy, ignoring my presence. It was strange that parents left them without any kind of surveillance. _Don't these people know what pedophiles or kidnappers are?_ Apparently not.  
However, I heard the melody of a guitar. A soft melody, but very notorious. Maybe it was someone from the family watching them. I shrugged and went back inside, helping my mother with the list of things to buy at Walmart, 15 minutes from our place.

(...)

We didn't go to Walmart only. We went to T-Mobile, some clothing stores, and footwear as well. Leaving Boston, for my mother, meant to abandon our clothes, cell phones, computers... basically everything we had in Boston, stayed in Boston. It was too dramatic, but so was my mother.  
Once again, we had packed the things we had bought. I was about to fall asleep when I heard my mother calling me from downstairs.

– Yes? – I yelled back, still lying down.

There was no answer. Honestly, this is what annoyed me the most about my mother. I got up, mad as fuck. I got my hair in a ponytail and went downstairs, barefoot. I walked into the kitchen, watching my mother pull a batch of brownies out of the oven.

– I heard the next door neighbors are pretty nice. – My mother put the dumplings on a new dish we'd bought.

– We just got here, you don't have any friends and you've been with me all day, where did you hear that? – I mocked her, taking out a brownie of the plate.

My mother gave me an angry look and pushed my hand off the plate, even though I already had one cake in my mouth.

– Alright, I saw our neighbor and I found him attractive, happy? – She smiled at the brownies, happy with her work.

– Honestly, mom... – I sighed, finishing eating what I had still left.

– Come on, Ells, please? – Sometimes I think I'm the mother, sometimes.

I shrugged, snorting loudly. I put my shoes on that were in the hallway and I left the house first then my mother. She convinced me to knock first at the door of this unknown man who I knew had two children. I knocked gently, getting embarrassed as hell. _I can't believe she's making me do this._

When the door opened, I was a little shocked. I thought I was going to see a man about 40 years old, at least. But instead, I was received by a man, perhaps with his 27 years and his indifferent gaze.

– Sorry, kiddo, I don't want to buy cookies. – His accent was very attractive, it wasn't like the ones that the people who lived here had.

– Excuse me? No, huh... – I blushed, angry by the arrogance of this jackass.

– We moved into the house next door and we just wanted to meet you so we wouldn't seem snotty. – My mother intervened, saving me from this clown who hadn't stopped looking at me.

– Huh, sure, come on in. – He walked backward, giving us space to go inside his house.

The interior of the house of the idiot wasn't very different from ours. It was very welcoming and had a feminine touch. Obviously, he had a wife, if he already had two kids. I doubt he's a single dad.

– I'm Anna, and this is my daughter, Ellie. We're from Boston. – My mother was all smiley, completely drooling over the guy.

– Joel, welcome to the neighborhood. – The smile that Joel gave was so fake, I wanted to punch him soo fucking bad.

I heard laughs. The same little girl I had seen playing when I was taking the trash out came against me. The blonde hairs were all unkempt and, to my surprise, she looked at me and squeaked with joy.

– I know you! – The smile she had on her lips made me forget all about Joel.

Her little arms wrapped around my waist and her head rested on my chest, humming happily. I fondled her head, in a timid and affectionate gesture, shocked by such intimacy that this child had with me.

– Do you now, Sarah? – Joel looked at me without any kind of reaction. But the way he looked at me was uncomfortable.

– Yes, yes, is she the new nanny? – Sarah asked, clearly happy with the idea.

– No, I am... – I tried to explain myself, but I was interrupted.

– Ellie, right? – Joel addressed to me, approaching me and Sarah.

– Yes? – I was uncomfortable with the proximity.

– I really needed someone to take care of Sarah. – The tone of his voice had a hint of challenge. Like he thought I wasn't going to do it.

– Oh, Ellie used to babysit kids in Boston. All people appreciated the way she treated children with love and responsibility. – My mom got into the conversation, maybe to get a chance to talk more to Joel.

– Oh, really? – He wasn't surprised, he was mocking me, how am I the only one seeing this bullshit?

I didn't answer, rolling my eyes. I was beginning to lose my temper with such disrespect, but I had to keep my cool because of my mom and the crush she had on this dick head.

– So you're going to take care of me, aren't you? Yeah? – So much excitement towards a Jane Doe, Sarah.

– Huh... – to be honest, I didn't want to have to be in the same space as Joel.

– Sarah, maybe Ellie doesn't have the stomach for a girl as hyped as you. – There there was that smirking grin and that defiant tone again, what the fuck's his problem?

– Alright, I'll take it. – I swallowed the amount of profanity I wanted to shove down his throat and rubbed my nose, getting annoyed as hell.

– Are you sure? Maybe it's a lot of work for a girl like you. – Joel grabbed Sarah's arms, who was still clinging to me and pulled her away from me, gently.

I sucked my breath in when his fingers grazed the exposed skin of my belly, affected by intimate contact. _It wasn't on purpose, Ellie, control yourself!_ Joel smiled when he noticed my reaction and I growled lowly at him. I wanted to punch him badly. _Maybe I could stab him with my pocket knife._

– Ellie knows what she's doing. As long as it doesn't interfere with school hours, that's fine. It's the last year of high school, she needs to work hard if she wants to be a nurse. – My mother drifted, proud of me.

Mrs. Williams really was a blabbermouth. We don't know this man from anywhere, just because he's our neighbor, do you have to tell him our whole life story? _It's bad enough that he knows where we live, control your hormones, woman!_ She probably doesn't even remember how to be a mother when she has a crush.

– Nurse? That's a lot of work, kiddo. – Joel took Sarah into his lap, kissing her forehead. _I don't fancy this nickname._

I could feel the love between the two of them. I noticed that Sarah didn't complain about the strange feeling that Joel's beard gave her every time she rubbed her face against his. _I never had that type of feeling towards someone._ I forgot to answer him. Joel looked at me, raising one of his eyebrows. Maybe he was angry that I ignored him.

– Oh, I forgot! I made brownies. – Again, another attempt of my mother to draw Joel's attention to herself. _Way to go, mom._

– Hm, thank you, it wasn't necessary. – _Ungrateful piece of shit._

I tapped my tongue in the roof of my mouth making a loud noise, getting increasingly furious with this fool. When he was going to talk, maybe to recognize my lack of education, a blonde woman walked into the room. She smiled when she saw us. Her hair was short, like Sarah's, and as much as there was no resemblance between the two, I'm sure it was Joel's wife and Sarah's mother.

– Oh, hello! I'm Maria. – She approached me and instead of accepting my extended hand, she grabbed me by the shoulders, hugging me.

I widened my eyes. _This family must have problems with **my** personal space._ My mother lost her smile, and if I wasn't so shocked, I would have started laughing, while stroking her back with pitty. Maria hugged my mother as best she could, aware of the dish in her hand.

– You must be Joel's wife? – My mother was disappointed, I could tell.

I looked at Joel who sat on the couch and was already looking at me. I blushed, embarrassed that I got caught and looked away. I was startled by Maria's shrill laugh.

– Oh, Lord, no, God forbid! – The way she mocked the situation gave me a certain joy.

– Ouch? – Joel was angry with such denial.

– I'm his sister-in-law, I'm married to his brother, the best of both. – She confessed, winking at me.

I started laughing with her, really happy with her making fun at Joel. Another guy came into the room, and then I could see the same little boy from earlier in his lap.

– Uncle Tommy! – Sarah called from Joel's lap.

Tommy, I think that was his name, placed the kid on the floor. He smiled in my direction, and something about him made me sympathize immediately with his presence.

– Tommy Miller. – His hand reached mine, shaking it lightly.

– Ellie Williams, we moved in next door. – I smiled at him, happy with the sympathy.

My gaze ran away to Joel who glared at us. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but I was getting annoyed that I was constantly being watched. _Ellie, stop being a hypocrite, you can't stop looking at him, either!_

– And you must be Mrs. Williams, I suppose, ma'am? – Tommy saluted my mother, passing the education test with excellence.

Maria kissed Tommy's cheek and took the little boy into her lap, the kid stretching his hands towards me, smiling.

– I think George likes you, do you mind? – Maria passed George to my arms and I smiled when I saw his chubby cheeks.

– How old are you? He's adorable. – Let's be honest, a little more and I was drooling all over the baby.

– Four and a half, he loves to play soccer with Sarah. – The pride in Tommy's voice was so present in his confession that my chest filled with emotion.

– I have nine and, and... and I won a trophy in the Soccer Little League! – Sarah jumped out of Joel's lap and pulled down my shirt, exposing my tummy even more.

I grinned. Typical child jealousy attack. I slowly lowered myself to the level of Sarah's height and fondled her shoulder.

– Oh, really? But that's awesome! You'll have to teach me some tricks when I come by to play with you.

I heard a dry laugh for mere seconds and I looked at Joel, who tried to swallow the laughter. Didn't seemed a mean laugh or a mocking one. For the first time, I knew his laughter was honest. I gave him a toothy smile back, surprising him.

I returned George to Maria's arms. The conversation flowed until dinner time. I heard that Tommy, George, and Maria were only passing through Texas and that they actually lived in Jackson County, Wyoming. Tommy and Maria were 22 years old and Joel 25. My mother's hopes went completely down the drain when she had to say she was 35 years old. When I said I was 16, Tommy and Maria didn't want to believe it. They thought I was older, maybe 18 years old, by the way I acted, talked and looked. Joel kept quiet, looking at me. Deep down, I preferred that he had made fun of me, but he didn't. My mother embarrassed herself for the last time when she asked Joel if he was married and he, too arrogant, responded simply with a No.

When we were leaving, Joel grabbed my arm, pulling me farther away from my mother. I got freaked out about his mood swing and the physical contact, but I kept my mouth shut so as not to attract the attention of others.

– Give me your number. – Joel ordered, his touch still on my arm.

– Excuse me? – I was stunned with such impertinence, taking my arm away from his grasp.

– I'm going to need it to call you whenever I need you. – The accent was too sexy for me to stay sane while I heard it.

– Whenever you need me? – Maybe it was the perfume, or the hoarse tone of his voice, or maybe the way I could see every muscle from the waist up because of that tight shirt he was wearing.

– Yes... – he approached, lowering himself to my level. – Whenever I'll need you to babysit Sarah.

I blushed violently when he smirked, maliciously. I wanted to cry with such shame that I was feeling. I swallowed the knot in my throat. I couldn't talk. If I did, I'd tell him to go fuck off and start crying. That would be too ridiculous and immature on my part.

His cell phone was in the front pocket of his pants. In an act of courage, I stuck my hand in there, grabbing the phone and pulling it out with difficulty. I felt his thigh muscle tensing and... _okay, it wasn't the thigh, was it?_ I clicked the home button on the phone and realized I've made an even more idiotic figure: _the code, Ellie. They all have a code on their cell phones._ His fingers stole the phone from my hands and after a few seconds, the phone was back to me, unlocked.

I didn't want to believe how many girls' names were on the contact list, some with emojis that actually referred to sex. I hurried to put the new cell phone number I had purchased today, without even saving it. I left the name for him to decide. I gave him his phone back, still looking at him. Joel kept it in his pants and leaned against the wall, too close to me.

– No goodbye kiss? – His smile was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen.

– Fuck you, man! – I wouldn't let him embarrass me any more than he did tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

For the last two years, I've been taking care of Sarah every night. The first few times, I thought Joel was working late and that he had no choice but to ask me to babysit his daughter.

But then I saw him coming home in other girls' cars, messy hair, swollen lips, wrinkled clothing and the smell of alcohol was evident. It was like this for two years.

I'd put Sarah to bed around 9:30, reading her stories or singing lullabies for her to fall asleep, and only around 3:00, 4 A.M Joel would come home. My mom didn't know I was out so late from Joel's house when I had early morning classes.

Whenever I tried to confront Joel's irresponsible behavior, he would start getting weird. First, he would lick his lips, focusing his eyes on me. Then he'd slowly approached me, until he had me against the wall or the couch, trapping me with his muscular arms.

What happened then differed a lot. Sometimes he would hide his head between my neck, his breath making me shiver while he muttered thanks for the fact that I put up with him and continue to be there for him. Other times, he'd touched me, lightly on the shoulders, arms, hands, and hips, kind of seeming to be holding himself back.

But the last time I was in his house, it was more intense. He had just arrived with a regular girl. She wanted to kiss him and he denied it, coming inside the house. I was near the door. Close enough to be inches away from him as soon as he entered the house.

I was quickly pushed against the door, which was a new place for me, and my wrists were captured by his left hand, elevating them above my head.

The nights in Austin were very hot, so when I was wearing a low-cut strap top and cloth shorts, he didn't seem surprised. I spent two years at Joel's house and he never forced me into anything, even if he was a dumbass, I trusted him.

His hand rose slowly through my belly, and I felt my body temperature increase dramatically. His mouth found my shoulder, rubbing his lips slowly against my skin, his beard increasing the pleasurable feeling he was giving me. I released all the oxygen from my lungs, rolling my eyes as soon as Joel kissed my neck.

The hand, which was once in my belly, came down to my ass, squeezing it aggressively. _Okay, Ellie, now you know you like when Joel is aggressive with your butt_. The mouth of the 27-year-old man went up to my ear, his panting breath making every single hair that existed in my body to rise up. I felt a knot in my belly when he grinded himself against me making me moan, totally intoxicated with the sense of pleasure that Joel was giving me. Another aggressive grope was attributed to my ass and Joel grunted with delight, approaching his mouth towards mine.

– You have no idea what I want to do to you. – The hoarse voice from the alcohol, the sensuality and the honesty in the words was something that made me moan like a ridiculous bitch.

Joel's lips joined mine, his left hand dropping my wrists to cup my cheek. His tongue went into my mouth. The taste of the liquor in his tongue made me so crazy, so wrapped up in the moment, that I could only answer to the kiss with the same eagerness as him, tangling my fingers in his black hair, pulling him to me, taking a hoarse moan from him.

Our tongues fought with each other, dancing a sensual and intense dance, leaving us breathless; Leaving us with the thought that that kiss was the right thing to do at the moment, that without that kiss, everything would fall apart.

Joel's erection was still pretty obvious against my stomach. I wanted to touch it, but I was too numb by the kiss to think about it. His hips started grinding against me and I was hornier than before. He grabbed me by my thighs, raising me to his height, the erection aligned perfectly against my core.

This was paradise. This set of emotions was all new to me. Joel supported one hand on the door and grabbed my waist with the other. My legs were wrapped around his waist and my arms wrapped around his neck.

And that's when it started. Joel started rubbing himself against me, only this time the angle was different and it hit my center directly. I stopped kissing Joel, moaning lowly and leaning my head against the door. It was all new to me. The feeling of being held and controlled, the feeling of being desired. The feel of his beard against my throat, or his breathless breathing near my ear. The feeling of being horny enough to not even be able to think properly, and just seek the release of both.

Seeing Joel so desperate about the coming and going moves, trying to give me as much pleasure as he was having, made me even wetter. Seeing him with his eyes closed and jaw clenched was such a turn on. Hearing him saying what he wanted to do to me, how he would like to have me now, how I turned him on with just one look was the best foreplay.

I felt my shorts being drifted to the side by the consecutive moves. I choked on the new sensation, the barrier that split us was diminished. Joel moaned my name, appreciating the new feeling as much as I did.

I began to tremble, my breath got stuck in my throat and my legs tried to close themselves. My hands were grabbing Joel's biceps, my fingernails were sinking there, pretending to be anchors, I felt like I was going to fall if I didn't stabilize myself.

– Fuck! – I moaned, already in a panting mess.

Joel's arms tightened more around me and I felt him tremble too. The knot forming in my belly was bigger and unbearable. My eyes rolled up to the back of my head. It was like a volcanic action. It all started very suddenly and when it happened, it was explosive, destructive. My legs tried to close around Joel, my body started to shake non-stop, my breath ceased and my mind went blank.

My mouth, near Joel's ear, couldn't get enough of his name, giving him more encouragement to prolong my feeling. My body still trembled violently under Joel's touch and when he shared the same feeling as me, his body shuddered, his voice broke and my name was his favorite anthem.

We stayed a few more minutes in the same position. We were tired, but maybe not too tired to let go. We both knew that as soon as we let each one go, that our moment would be over, and nothing would guarantee that we would share it again.

– Ellie... – Joel's voice was husky.

I answered him with a little mewl, tired of what had just happened. Joel lifted his head from my shoulder, looking me in the eye. My breath got stuck in my throat. The intensity that he looked at me left me speechless.

– You can put me down, Joel. – I lowered my hands to his chest, his heartbeats kissing the palms of my hands.

I got down slowly, my butt slid through the door, Joel's fingers sailed from my hips to my waist. We still looked at each other steadily, the intensity manipulating my mind. _I want to kiss him..._

– Why don't you sleep here tonight? – The question intertwined with pleasurable promises, I knew that.

But I couldn't forget that he was drunk and that, tomorrow, I'd be one more in his bed, fueled by false hopes that he would feed me during a night of sex. I knew he was aware that I was a virgin, I never intended to hide it. And probably as soon as he was sober, he would continue to despise me and think that I was an immature girl, as he always implied. _Or maybe he would say it was a mistake, like most guys say._

– I'm going home. – My lips were tingling with the lack of contact with his.

I felt him walk away from me, my body whimpering with the lack of warmth and proximity. Joel was disappointed, you could tell. The way the eyebrows gathered, looking like one, the squinted eyes and the lips together, forming a firm line.

– Why? Did I do something wrong? – Despair. Something new for me, coming from him.

I smiled. _Alcohol really changes a person._ I elevated myself, getting near his mouth. I pulled him to me by the neck, our noses rubbing gently. Kissing him was my wish. To feel again the ecstasy of a few moments ago. Joel's breath quickened like mine, his hands reaching quickly to my waist, pulling me to him.

I kissed his neck, my lips prolonged more than they should, enjoying the hair of his beard. My teeth joined the equation, scraping occasionally on his skin. Joel grunted, his grip on my waist increasing drastically. My mouth went up to his, without any kind of kiss involved, just hovering, dangerously close to his. I kissed him in the corner of his lips, controlling me not to beg him to take me to his room.

– Good night, Joel. – I walked away from him, and went out the door.

(…)

Maybe it's been three weeks. Yes, three weeks since that night. Joel asked me to look after Sarah the next day and I denied it. I said I had to finish some work for college, which was a lie. He asked me to take care of Sarah for the rest of the week, and I've always dodged with more lies.

He never asked me for such a thing again, and, after that, we stopped seeing each other. I never went to his house, whenever my mother was going to have dinner there and wanted me to go with her, I always told her I wanted to make her more comfortable with him, so she'd have more chances to win some ground in the neighbor's heart.

For some unknown reason, that lie stuck in my throat, it ached in my heart whenener I said it, it was something I didn't think would happen. That I didn't want it to happen.

I put my head in the wheel of the car, tired of the volleyball practice I had had. My phone started ringing, scaring the shit out of me. Riley's name was flashing on the screen. I groaned, even though I was feeling a little homesick for my cousin.

– What up, bitch? – Riley squealed.

– 'Sup, Ley. – I sighed, accustomed to the way she treated me.

– How's shitty Texas? – She was making fun of me, everything I wanted to make my day better.

– The same shit since I got here two years ago, what do you think that might have changed? – I replied, a little aggressive.

I opened the car door, getting irritated. The keys still in my hand, swinging through my thin fingers.

– Hey, hey, don't be like that, cuz.

– Ellie! – Sarah screamed at the sight of me.

I swallowed dry, a yellow smile spreading through my plump lips.

– Ellie? – Riley called on the other side of the line.

– Riley, I'll call you later, 'kay? – I didn't wait for her to answer me and I hung up the phone right away, keeping it in the back pocket of my jeans.

– We could go play football, yeah? – Sarah's radiant smile was something contagious.

– Huh... – Joel appeared in my field of vision and I almost choked on my own saliva.

He was only in shorts, without a t-shirt, with folded arms and contracted muscles. _Thank you, sweet heat, for being such a great gift from the heavens_. My throat was dry with the image of Joel, who stared at me, with the usual arrogant smirk on his lips.

Sarah didn't care about my lack of response and grabbed my hand, pulling me behind her to the garden of her house. My gaze didn't abandon Joel's body, focusing on his delightful and too masculine figure for my teenage hormones. I heard him laugh, his abs were contracting with every laugh and, I swear, I tried to keep my tongue in my mouth and not pant like a dog in heat.

There was a short-haired path (clearly shaved) that covered his chest and descended until it disappeared into his shorts. The line of his boxers' brand was showing and I never liked Calvin Klein as much as I liked it now. His skin was glowing from the blazing heat, and for a moment, I pictured him drinking a bottle of fresh water and dumping half of the contents on his Adonis body that he had. It was kinda weird seeing him now, after what happened three weeks ago. He seemed really relaxed, almost making me think that he didn't even remembered what had happened. _Maybe he didn't._

– Sarah, I'm a little tired, you know... – I tried to dodge this situation, still looking at Joel.

– But Ellie, we ain't playing together for a long time, actually, for exactly three weeks. – Sarah pouted her lips, melting my shame away.

– Alright, just one football match. – I smiled at her, showing her my index finger to guarantee that it'd only be one football match.


	3. Chapter 3

We didn't play just one football match. I sat on the grass, exhausted by the intense physical activity I had had all day. I pulled the phone out of my pants, looking at the hours. It was 4 PM. I felt like I was melting under the sun and I was grateful for my deodorant for not letting me stink.

Sarah gave me a bottle of water, sitting by my side. She had a lot more stamina than me, no doubt. I drank the whole bottle, sighing with relief with the contrast of the temperature of the water with the one of my body.

Joel was sitting on the porch steps of his house, watching us from afar. The fact that he didn't talk to me irritated me deeply. I had managed to overcome the phase of the teenage virgin who kept drooling at the sight of a body of a grown man, so far.

– It's so hot! – Sarah whimpered, putting her hand over her head, protecting her face from the sun. – You know what we should do?

– What? – I asked, closing my eyes briefly to protect my vision from the sun rays.

– Let's chill in the pool of my house, yeah? – The smile fell from my lips as soon as she spat out the idea.

– Uh... I don't know, Sarah... – I looked to Joel, quickly getting an idea. – Okay, fine.

– Oh, yes! Ellie, you're the best! Dad! – Sarah got up in a heartbeat, running to Joel.

I stayed sit, watching them talking from afar. Joel looked at me throughout the whole conversation and, in the end, he gave me a smirk, got up and went inside his house. _It didn't work._ Sarah came running to me, and in a matter of seconds, she was already by my side.

– Go home and get your bikini, Ellie, because we're gonna have a good time in the pool. – Sarah did a weird dance and I started laughing.

I went home, my stomach was in a knot when I was choosing my best bikini. I took a deep breath, looking at my few options. I had bought three bikinis last year. _There is no need to have that many of them when you don't know how to swim, dumbass._ I grunted. I chose the military green bikini. Actually, it was my favorite.

I saw myself in the mirror, amazed at the result. The bra privileged my chest, making it look bigger than it already was. I turned sideways, blushing with the vision. My butt swallowed all the fabric of the panties. _If Joel likes butts more, he won't be able to resist me._ I was happier with the thought than I should. The memories of Joel's hands abusing my ass flooded my mind and I bit my lip, feeling myself starting to get wet. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind, focusing on what I had to do. My eyes fled to the reflection of my forearm, capturing the enormous scar that tattooed my skin. My stomach tightened and I felt dizzy. _I'll hide it as best I can, so far no one's noticed._

I put on a pair of denim shorts and wore my sunglasses, and I slipped on some slippers and got my hair in a bun. I was relaxed. I went downstairs, going to find my towel and the suntan lotion I had left on the backyard. Let's do it. I opened the gate to the backyard of Joel's house and I gasped when I looked at the chaise lounge by the pool.

Joel was lying there, now with bathing shorts and sunglasses on his face. The arms behind the head as support, the muscles all flexed, including those of the abdominal and chest zone. _Stop staring, Ellie, what the fuck!_

– Ellie, get in the pool, the water is really good! – I hadn't even noticed a little Sarah (small is a way of speaking because she was already almost my size) splashing in the pool.

Joel raised his head, looking at me. I felt like this was my chance. I put my stuff in a chair next to me and undressed my shorts. I felt his gaze on my ass and I smiled. I stretched myself, prancing my butt towards Joel and heard him cough. _This guy thinks he's the only one who can play this game._

I untied my hair, thinking of shaking my head like in the movies, but I gave up before I even did that. Going into the water was a dangerous move but I couldn't go back now. I went down the little stairs in the pool, the water kissing my thighs softly. Joel rose from the chaise and dived into the deepest part of the pool. _Fucking show off._

– This is so cool, I never had anyone to play with me in the pool! – Sarah swam up to me and hugged me, her cold wet skin making me shiver.

– Hey! – Joel complained, pretending to be hurt.

– You know what I mean, dad. – Sarah replied, rolling her eyes. I loved how much she was getting like me. – Hey, let's have a race, yeah?

– Huh... – _Sure, only if we're going to see how long it takes me to drown._

– Don't tell me you don't know how to swim. – Joel mocked me and approached us in the pool.

I felt my cheeks burning and my stomach was sinking. Joel stopped laughing abruptly, realizing that he had it right.

– Oh, hm... – He rubbed his neck, clearly embarrassed. – I can teach ya, I guess.

My cheeks started burning with the chance of being so close to him. Thoughts of his hands on my waist as he taught me to dive, his fingers stroking my skin, his mouth kissing mine... okay, I'm getting off the subject.

– How? – I was really curious.

Joel dove in before he answered me. His silhouette approached me, and when he came up, we were just inches away from each other. He was way too charming for me to control myself. The drippings of water flowing through his lips were temptations to my sanity and self-control.

– Well, we start teaching you how to float. – Joel smiled, seductively.

– That's just an excuse for you to touch my bu... – I shush myself, remembering that we weren't alone.

– True. – _Son of a bitch._ – But it's also for you to have more confidence in yourself when you're in the water, so you won't think that once you're in a part where you don't have your feet in the ground, that you're going to drown.

I really thought that. I let out a dry laugh, indicating that I was uncomfortable. Joel's body was still close to me, but his gaze had already traveled up to my face, showing himself confused by what he observed.

– How did you... – My eyes went wide open once I realized what he was talking about and I grabbed his hand before he could touch my eyebrow.

 _The fucking scar on the eyebrow! Shit, shit, shit!_ His eyes traveled to my left forearm. I felt that all the blood had left my face. My lower lip shook aggressively and suddenly, I had a huge urge to cry. _This cannot be happening to me, please tell me it's a nightmare..._

– I'm not feeling well. – My hand left Joel's one and I walked away from him.

All my courage had abandoned me and I couldn't even look him in the eye. I began to climb the small steps of the pool, too conscious of my exposed skin. _This idea was never going to be successful._

– Ellie, wait! – Joel came after me, trying to touch me again.

– Don't! – My voice cracked, and I snaked away from his touch. -Don't touch me...

– 'llie? – Sarah appeared behind Joel, worried. – Why are you crying?

I quickly dried up the tears that had streamed down. I was having a nervous breakdown. Having them look at me was driving me crazy. I grabbed the towel and my clothes and prepared to leave.

– Ellie, come inside, at least until you calm yourself down. – Joel was getting closer to me.

I ignored his request and went home, my forearm hidden by my hand. I walked into the house and rushed to my room, closing the door aggressively. I glared my reflection in the mirror and bit my cheek, swallowing the scream that wanted to escape. That wasn't a good idea.

(...)

My cell phone indicated it was 10 PM. It took me a while to calm down. My mother hadn't arrived, and she was probably going to spend the night at the hotel, as usual. But it wasn't a good idea for her to be home, considering what happened today. _It's all her fault, anyway..._

The moon was big and bright, like a mesmerizing trap. It was hard to look away, it was the only thing I was focusing on while I was still lying on the chaise. I felt embarassed with the way I acted at Joel's but, the shit was already done, and I didn't know how I could face them both after my childish behavior.

– It's beautiful, isn't it?

I was startled by Joel's sudden presence and fell off the chair. A mewl of pain left my lips as soon as my butt hit the ground. Joel looked at me, containing himself so he wouldn't laugh.

– Are you insane? – I was angry. – This is trespassing, you asshole!

I got up and pushed him. Joel went against the wall that split our backyards and a dry noise arose in the silence of the night when his body went against the wall.

– Are you fucking nuts? – He came to me in a heartbeat and he screamed near my face.

I was panting while I was looking at him. I pushed him once more, with less force. Joel grabbed my hands and pulled me with him. My face hit his chest and I moaned in pain when my nose hit his rock hard chest.

– Shit! – I whined, hiding my face between my hands and his collarbone.

– Lemme see. – Joel mumbled, raising my chin to him.

His lips were rubbing against mine, his right hand was squeezing my waist, keeping me in place. He licked his lips, his tongue snaking and caressing my lips along the way. My cheeks began to burn and my lips oppened, unwittingly. My breathing was accelerating, just like my heart rate. _Fucking hormones!_

– What are you doing here? – I averted looking at the Greek god in front of me and I walked away from him, controlling me not to kiss him.

– I came to see you.

My heart was in my mouth, almost jumping on Joel. Maybe it was the fact that the environment that we were both in was too romantic for a virgin girl like me, or maybe it was the fact that the moonlight made him even more irresistible.

Joel slid his thumb through my lower lip and I melted under his touch. I forgot the indifferent way he treated me these last few weeks, I forgot how he ignored me this afternoon, I forgot the shout he gave seconds ago and I forgot the scars that were now fully exposed. Joel sat on the chaise that I was sitting before and grabbed my hand.

– Come here. – Joel pulled me towards him.

Our faces were inches away. My knees were cornering Joel's hips and my butt was flattening his crotch. He tried to get me away from his forbidden zone but I intervened, applying more pressure and rubbing myself lightly against him.

– Oh, you sure you wanna play this game, love? – Joel enjoyed the situation, even if I could feel his semi-erection.

But the smirk he gave made me regret starting this game. Quickly Joel reversed our positions, and I was stretched out in the chair, hands captured by his eager ones, both on the side of my head; Legs away in a position that would be considered obscene, to accommodate the man who held me under him; my shirt crumpled with the sudden movements, revealing more of my cleavage and belly than it already did and the shorts that, at that time, were just a prop, not covering my panties at all.

Joel was delighted with the vision and my condition. It was obvious. Heavy breathing, his lower lip stuck between those perfect white teeth and his touch that had already become rougher. Joel's teeth sank into the skin of my neck and I moaned, surprised that he found my weak spot so quickly.

– Let's play then.


	4. Chapter 4

Joel's breath was stroking my neck. His lips traced routes from my collarbone to my ear, sending chills all over my body. I was still stunned by the sudden change of mood between us. First, we were just like two jackals ready to bite each other's throats, and now we were in this state, completely feverish for each other.

Joel's hand captured my chin, his eyes trying to read my mind, perhaps looking for indecision or maybe for repulsion. His eyes were so bright and darkened by lust, throwing an army of shivers all over my entire body due to the intensity of his gaze.

A delicate kiss was placed on my lips. I breathed out a moan, surprised at the calm and gentleness with which he was touching me. The first kiss we gave was so hurried, so carnal, so needy, it seemed like a fantasy of mine, something that had never happened before.

I intertwined my legs on Joel's hips, pulling him over to me, and deepening the kiss, reveling myself with his lips. Joel bit my lower lip, pulling it between his teeth, making me sigh with pleasure. I grinded myself against Joel, too intoxicated at the time to even realize how I was moving.

Joel growled into my mouth, his tongue entering my mouth with the aggression that I already missed, and his left hand descending into my shorts. My breath got stuck in my throat when his fingertips fondled my hip bone, down to the front of the shorts, stroking me over my panties, slowly.

My eyes rolled up to the back of my head, overwhelmed with the amount of pleasure Joel was giving me. It was completely different from the first time. I pulled Joel's hair, moaning softly when he stroked my most sensitive point.

– You're so fucking wet, baby girl. – The huskiness of his voice gave me more pleasure.

– Don't... shit, don't say such things! – I managed to say, in a moaning and grunting mess, shamed by my lewd behavior.

Joel's mouth kissed my jaw, neck and climbed up to my ear, biting it at the end. The feeling of his beard on my skin was something I loved.

– You ain't liking it? – He asked me, his finger movements getting faster.

I tried to moan out a "no", but my voice cracked, and suddenly, I felt my body twitching with pleasure, answering Joel for me.

– If you don't like it, how come you're so soaked? – Joel gave me that smug smirk he had and diverted my panties to the side and penetrated a finger inside me, gasping in surprise. – Holy shit, you're so fucking tight!

I arched my back, the pleasure I was feeling was too much to stay still and quiet. Joel continued to pump his finger inside me while stroking my needy clit with his thumb.

My legs started to tremble and the same pleasurable feeling of liberation flooded my body, consuming my mind. Joel's finger kept pumping inside me, finding an extremely sensitive and pleasurable spot, making me scream out of ecstasy.

– Found it. – Joel's voice was full of smugness and pride.

My body moved farther away from the chair and approached Joel's body, hindering his advances. However, it didn't make it difficult enough for him to stop. I hugged Joel and moaned out his name one last and long time. I lost control of my body, shivering and vibrating, my orgasm too strong and impactful for my little body to endure. Joel still kept his finger inside me, prolonging my orgasm.

I grabbed his forearm, trying to keep his touch away from my core, too sensitive to continue to handle his caresses.

I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to regulate my breathing and the temperature of my body. I felt like I was melting.

When I opened my eyes again, the sight I had made me moan. Joel was sucking his finger until there was no trace of me.

– Shit... how can you be so sweet? – He was way too happy for someone who continued with a clearly painful erection locked inside his trousers.

I tried to touch it, but he grabbed my forearm gently, dissuading me. I frowned, confused by him not letting me give him the pleasure he had just given me. Then the panic came. I tried to remove my forearm from his touch, but he increased his grip by keeping it within his reach.

Joel took my forearm up to his mouth, kissing my scar lightly. My eyes started to burn. I bit my lip, trying to contain the hiccups that were stuck in my throat, some escaping in the silence in which we were.

– Ellie, what happened? – Joel finally asked.

(***)

I put on my jeans, humming the melody of a song I'd heard on the radio, but that I hadn't caught the lyrics.

– Ellie, will you hurry the fuck up? – Riley hurried me, screaming aggressively towards me.

She was acting weird. Too alert and bothered by something. I approached her, my training bag held on my shoulder.

– Is everything all right? You look weird. – My voice came out low and cautious.

Riley kept her back to me. I could hear her hyperventilating. My pulse increased when I heard someone calling her in the hallway. I grabbed my cousin's wrist, pulling away from the locker room door. My mind was completely alert, sharpening all my senses.

I rummaged through my bag without removing my eyes from the door, which could be opened at any moment, continuing to pull Riley, who remained still and without reaction. The voices approached us until they abruptly shut down, leaving us engaged in a terrifying silence. Steps. Several steps. Quick steps. The door of the locker room opened at a glance, beating against the wall, scaring us with the sound it had made.

– So this is where the black bitch hides!

In front of us were five girls. Olivia Parker, the head of the group; the twins, Chelsea and Vivian Jones; Isabella Stone and Lilian Kingsley. All of them were freshmen. I held my breath, freezing in place. I felt trapped. I knew that this little reunion wasn't going to end well.

– She's with her brat girlfriend! – Isabella announced my presence that, at that time, was hiding behind Riley.

My grip on her wrist increased, my other hand still rummaged through my suitcase subtly, trying not to be caught. Olivia grabbed Riley's arm, pushing her away from me. Her body hit the wall, and Olivia grabbed Riley's head, which seemed too heavy for her to stabilize, throwing her against the wall.

I yelped, terrified when I saw her writhing in pain, grabbing her bloody head. My body trembled with fear, my lip quivered, and the tears gathered in the corners of my eyes. I finally grabbed my red metallic defense that was hidden between my clothes, squeezing it firmly through my hand.

– You know what, Ray-ray? Pigs like you shouldn't even be in a military school. Your race is just a patsy when we're in combat. Let's just say it's a disguised way to wipe you out one by one, without blaming anyone. – The twins made fun of Riley, surrounding her against the wall.

I bit my cheek, irritated by the racist remarks directed at my cousin. Olivia kicked Riley in the belly consecutively, laughing while abusing the advantage of being accompanied by her friends. I dropped my bag on the floor, drawing the attention to myself. I was tired of hiding and being quiet whenever Riley was beaten up.

–Your lesbian girlfriend wants to join the party too, huh? – Lilian approached me, grabbing my hair with aggression.

I protested, trying to get rid of the rough touch she had on me. My right hand unlocked the pocket knife and I penetrated the blade into my bully's thigh. Lilian kneed me right away. My pocket knife fell on the floor, just like my stomach and my hope of getting out of this conflict alive. _At least they're not hitting Riley anymore._

– You crazy bitch! – The girls shouted, coming to rescue their friend who was screaming, clinging to her thigh full of blood. – You're going to see what we do with wannabe hero bitches.

Isabella's foot hit against my chin. I screamed in pain. My vision was blurry and I felt sick to my stomach. The twins grabbed me against the ground, preventing me from escaping. Olivia sat on top of me, stroking my cheek gently.

– It's a shame you're hanging out with a useless black piece of shit that can't even defend herself. – Her caresses continued to my lips, her fingers entered my mouth abruptly.

I sank my teeth on her forefinger with as much strength as I could, the metallic taste of blood sickening me. I don't know if it was mine or hers. _Maybe both._ Olivia walked away from me, punching my face continuously. I felt powerless. My eyes were flooded with tears.

– Give me the knife, Vivian. – Olivia barked, her eyes stayed on mine.

– Liv, watch what you do. – Vivian was reticent, realizing that they were going too far.

– Gimme the fucking knife and bring that monkey bitch over here! – The cow that was still sitting on me growled.

Riley was thrown over my arm, hurting me even more. My pocket knife was now in Olivia's hand, gleaming by the light of the lamp. I was already regretting having it with me. The smile she had on her lips was too mad looking for my taste.

– Now you're going to learn what happens to whores like you.

The blade approached my face. I screamed, trying to call for help, but one of the girls covered my mouth, silencing me. The blade cut my eyebrow. The pain was horrible, and I cried more and more, trying to get myself out of its way.

– And you will also learn not to bite. Open the mouth of the other bitch. – Olivia commanded.

Riley tried to escape, but they grabbed her and positioned her mouth against my forearm.

– Bite. – She ordered one more time.

Riley refused, trying to escape. Lilian grabbed her jaw, keeping her in place. Olivia lost her temper and stood up. She stepped on Riley's head so hard, her jaw quickly closed on my forearm, biting me. I yelled, one more time. My body was growing weaker, full of pain. I looked at the mark, covered in blood, just like Riley's mouth, who apologized over and over again. Her voice was distant.

I remember passing out for a while. When I opened my eyes again, Olivia was burning my wound with a lighter, stealing more cries of pain from me.

– Someone's coming, let's go! – That's the last thing I heard.

(...)

My cheeks were drenched in my tears. Joel kept quiet. His jaw was twitching, his eyes were black and they were so angry, that when they landed on me, they totally freaked me out. His lips kissed my forearm scar again. Then they climbed up to my eyebrow scar and, at last, came down to my lips, kissing me calmly.

I hugged him tightly. He didn't need to tell me anything. Only his presence, the reaction he had and the affection he was giving me compensated much more than soothing phrases.

– I will never let them hurt you again. I'm going to take care of you, baby girl. – _Okay, I guess I was wrong._

 **Author's Note:**

 _Hello! This chapter was crucial in history. I kind of wanted to integrate Ellie's scars into the story because I think they're part of her character. I know the chapter may have been a bit morbid, but I couldn't imagine a better way for her to have the scar from a bite when in this story them runners don't exist. Thank you for following the story and for leaving amazing comments to encourage me to continue it. See you in the next chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5

– Ellie, wait! – I was startled by the sudden touch on my shoulder, waking me from my trance.

– Oh, I'm sorry, I was distracted, Sam. – I smiled at him, stopping the music and removing one of the earphones from my ear.

– We have to finish the anatomy work. – Sam walked by my side with his hands in his pockets.

– Shit, I forgot! – I snorted, angry with my sudden amnesia. – I'm going to have volley practice now and it's going to end a little late.

– What about at night? – Sam continued to escort me to the gym.

– I'm going to babysit the daughter of a... uh, neighbor of mine. – I mumbled, scratching my neck, not knowing what I should call my relationship with Joel.

– So I guess we can finish tonight. – Sam smiled.

He's very handsome. A little taller than me, slender body, but I can tell he's fit. The curly hair and the earring in his ear gave him a dangerous boy charm. Brown eyes, but not as seductive as Joel's. His voice was kind and not arrogant and conceited like my neighbor's. Actually, nothing about him was like Joel. He's not my type at all.

– But, uhm... – I choked on the words trying to arrange our work together for another day, but I remembered it was important and we didn't have much time to do it. – 'kay.

Sam threw me a relieved smile and said goodbye to me, leaving. I went into the locker room, starting to put on my training suit.

(…)

I put my shoes on and put my wet hair in a ponytail. I grabbed my bag and got out of the locker room. I screamed, scared of Sam's figure right in front of me, almost having a heart attack.

– Jesus, Sam, you want to fucking kill me or some shit like that? – I started to laugh, embarrassed by my scream that made me look like a pussy.

– I'm sorry, Ellie. – Sam threw me one of those sweet smiles that only he could give. – I thought we could go to your neighbor's house together... 'cause I don't know where it is.

– Huh, yeah, sure, okay. – I cleaned my throat, suddenly nervous.

I forgot to ask Joel if Sam could go to his house... _I don't think he'll mind. No, he won't even know!_ Sam followed me to my car, he was in silence the whole way. I unlocked the car and got into the driver's seat. Sam got into the car as well and sighed, stroking his neck lightly. I noticed that his perfume had seeped into the vehicle in a blink of an eye. It smelled good, but it was a little nauseating.

– What's wrong? – I asked, putting the key in the ignition and starting the car.

– Nothing. – Sam's jaw twitched and I could see he was lying.

– Now it's that part where you tell me the truth. – I turned towards him, bending my right leg towards him.

His gaze found mine and then lowered to my lips. I blushed, completely ashamed to have caught this detail and coughed, trying to hide my shame. Sam smiled, shaking his head.

– You're wasting your car battery, so we better get going.

I agreed quickly, staying silent. I was too conscious of our proximity and the closed environment in which we found ourselves. I tried to concentrate while driving, but it seemed like my senses were getting sharper since I saw that reaction on Sam. Every time he'd move in the seat, I'd freak out and move closer to the door, getting a strange look on his part.

I parked in front of my house, grateful that I didn't had an accident while driving because of my lack of attention and concentration. I don't think I've ever been out of a car as quickly as I left mine the moment I took my key and kept them in my pocket. The truth is, I was feeling a little claustrophobic inside that metal cage with Sam. He followed me faithfully, a little behind me, with his hands in his pockets, as usual. I knocked on the door of Joel's house, nervous. I was greeted by Sarah, who hugged me like she hadn't seen me in ages.

– 'llie! – Sarah squeaked, her grip around me getting stronger.

My lips kissed the top of her head and drew a loving smile.

– Is your dad home? – I bit the inside of my cheek, fingers crossed so he wouldn't be.

– Oh, no, he went to the police station. – Sarah let me go and went inside the house.

– Police station? But why? What did he do? –I went after her, my voice was completely out of control and acute.

– Nothing? He went to work... – Sarah smiled, totally confused by my reaction. – I thought you knew he was a deputy in the police department.

– Huh... no, I didn't. – I cleared my throat, trying to hide my amazement. _Deputy Joel? He must be so sexy with his uniform... How come I never noticed any of the police shit he had in his house?_

– Is that your boyfriend, Ellie? – Sarah recognized Sam's presence, looking back at me, smiling.

Sam and I chocked with our breath. Sarah began to laugh, fully aware of what she had done. _Sly girl._

– He's my college buddy. Sam, this is Sarah, my neighbor's daughter. – I introduced them, closing the front door.

– He's really handsome. – Sarah started to check Sam out, leaving me gasping.

– Okay, that's enough, miss. – I grabbed her arm, pulling her with me into the kitchen, the smile that was on my lips could no longer be hidden. – Are you hungry?

– Can you make that marble cake you always do? – Her eyes glowed with expectation.

I pushed her lightly with my hip, smiling at her and accepting her request. I had such a great affinity with this brat that it filled my heart with love. It was something inexplicable.

– Only if you help me!

(…)

I bit my pen, concentrating on the rest of the anatomy work. I yawned, rubbing my eyes, trying to stay awake. After I made the cake, we waited for it to cool down, playing PlayStation to pass the time. When we realized, it was already dinner time, so I invited Sam over to have dinner with us and we ordered Chinese. The cake had only a few leftover slices when we finished dinner, most of it being eaten by Sarah and Sam.

Sam stayed in the living room to advance the work research while I was going to put Sarah in bed. She fell asleep in my lap, my voice and my fingertips stroking her hair sending her to dreamland. I had to admit, the girl was way too heavy to be carried upstairs.

I laid her on the bed, tucking her in. I kissed her forehead gently, and when I was about to get up, I was stopped by two little arms that pulled me to her. Sarah muttered something incoherently and snuggled her cheek against my chest. My heart warmed with such cuteness and I felt like crying at that moment. She was such a sweet, intelligent girl who, before I lived in Texas, spent hours alone. Perhaps me moving here was because destiny wanted to join us so that I would be by her side through her growth. And I was happy to be able to witness something so wonderful.

I went down moments later. Sam had already did a lot of work and I helped him as soon as I sat next to him on the living room floor. But after we were 4 hours working on such a detailed paperwork, my brain was already trying to shut down.

– I'm dead! – Sam yawned, stretching and cracking his neck, sighing with relief.

– At least we've done most of the work, I think one more day and we're done. – I was really happy with our teamwork.

– Thanks for not being one of those cute girls who are dumb as fuck and lean on another person to pass the class. – Sam supported his elbow on the coffee table where we had the computers and books.

– Oh, but that's where you're wrong, my dear fellow! – I smirked, playing with him. – I'm a pretty face with the best manipulation skills ever. You think I'm smart and that I'm helping when it's really you who's getting your hands dirty.

Sam laughed, relaxing his body completely in my direction. I joined him, the tension that the work had floated in my mind had dissipated.

– But seriously, Ellie... – Sam approached me, his perfume welcoming my nostrils. – You're breathtaking. And you're smart, and I can see that you're going to be a great nurse and a great mom.

My cheeks burned with the compliments. I thanked him in a murmur. Sam approached me even more and I was uncomfortable with the closeness. Joel's car parked outside the house, leaving me totally desperate. I hadn't told Joel I was bringing a friend to his house.

My thoughts were interrupted by the hand of Sam who gripped the back of my neck, drawing me to him, forcing me to kiss him. My eyes were wide open, totally horrified and surprised by the sudden action. The door to Joel's house opened and I could see him frozen, looking at us.

– What the actual fuck is going on here? – Joel growled, approaching us in a heartbeat.

Sam got away from me and stood up fast, scared of Joel. I cleaned my mouth with the back of my hand, still stunned by the kiss that came out of nowhere. _Why do I feel so bad? When I was kissing Joel, I always felt good._

– Are you going to explain it to me, Ellie? – Joel grabbed my arm, turning me to face him.

I couldn't pronounce anything at all, because even I didn't know what had happened. I was too confused. But my blood boiled when his grip got more aggressive into my arm and his tone of voice went up.

– Are you insane? Get off me! – I screamed, upset.

– I'm leaving. – Sam chickened out due to our dispute, heading for the door.

– Oh no, you ain't going anywhere! Don't you ever come near her again, you hear me? – Joel grabbed Sam by the collar of his coat, pushing him against the wall. – 'Cause if you do, I'm gonna stomp that pretty face of yours up against the side of the road until you shit all your teeth out, you hear me?

My mouth fell on the floor, totally amazed at Joel's reaction. _He's gone insane, isn't he?_ I grabbed Joel's shoulder, trying to get him away from a scared Sam. He shook my touch off as if it was nothing, continuing to intimidate Sam.

– Yes, sir, please, can I go home? – Sam stuttered, and I thought he was about to shit himself.

– Fuck, Ellie, you like the pussy ones? – Joel mocked him, still holding my friend.

– Damn it, Joel, put him the fuck down, now! – I yelled, pulling him with all my strength.

When Sam got rid of Joel, he ran out the door and ran away without even looking back. Joel tried to go after him, but I kept grabbing him. My blood boiled with anger. I was really angry at him, I just wanted to punch that handsome face of his.

– You think this is a brothel? That you can bring your pussy friends here and fuck them in the middle of my living room? Did you forget there's an 11-year-old girl living here? – Joel's harsh words wounded me like knives.

– Sorry? Are you fucking serious with this nonsense? – I started to laugh, totally incredulous. – You're the one who gets drunk and comes home reeking of sex every night. You're the one who leaves your daughter alone for hours after you finish your job to go fuck some hoes and drink some cheap beers.

Joel swallowed dry, my accusations surprising him and making him even madder. His fist slammed into the wall near my face, scaring me with the sudden movement.

– Shut the fuck up! – Joel yelled in my face.

– You're so fucking selfish. – I spit the words near his face. – It's hard to hear the truth, isn't it?

– And you're easy! You seduce all the guys with that facet of a virgin and responsible girl, but you let anyone in your pants. – These accusations only had one intention: to hurt me as much as I hurt him.

I should have known and been superior. I should have used my brain and realized that he was shattered by what I had told him and that he wanted me as broken as I had broken him now. But I was blinded by anger and pain. My hand hit his chin in a precise punch. I grunted with pain, grabbing my wounded hand. _This guy has a rock on his fucking chin._ I looked at Joel's face that had a mixture of amazement and amusement.

– You're the only girl ever who had the nerve to punch me... – Joel was astonished by my aggression, rubbing the back of his hand through his lip, wiping the blood that had accumulated.

Joel noticed that my hand was hurt, grabbing it and pulling it up to his lips, kissing it repeatedly. His tongue snaked over the knots of my fingers that were hurting. The fire rekindled inside my body and my breath got stuck in my chest. My legs and knees failed, almost making me fall.

– I'm sorry, I'm sorry... – Joel's kisses didn't stop, rising from my hand to my wrist, forearm, and elbow.

His mouth fondled my shoulder and collarbone, leaving me at his mercy. I search for his mouth, bringing it to mine, kissing it with need. I bit his lower lip, pulling it with my teeth. Joel grunted. I don't know if it was for the pain of me biting where I'd punched him or for the pleasure. He led us to the sofa, and I pushed him abruptly, fueled by anger that had become a unique want to have him aggressive and obscene.

I climbed on him, my legs on either side of his hips. I kissed him again, my hands wandering and appreciating the body that I had never explored. I moaned at the same time as him, when I put my hand inside his shirt, stroking his abs. Joel's muscles twitched whenever my fingers fondled his skin.

My body was still burning with lust, rubbing against Joel's, trying to acquire some kind of friction in my most needy place. I grabbed the waistband from Joel's shirt, pulling it out. I was panting. I looked at Joel and moaned when I saw his condition. Dilated and black pupils, almost swallowing completely the caramelized iris; reddish, bright and plump lips; messy hair and his body... that looked like it had been carved by hand.

I kissed his neck, letting my lips cover the skin softly. Joel cursed under his breath when I kissed his chest, right above his heart. My tongue slid down the path of the little hairs, down to the end of his belly.

Joel writhed, appreciating what I was doing. I bit his belly lightly. Joel intertwineded his fingers in my hair, pulling it tightly. I sobbed in pleasure with the aggression. Joel brought me to him, saluting me with his soft lips.

– Dad? – Joel and I froze when we heard Sarah's voice at the top of the stairs.

I threw Joel's shirt against his face and I got up, going to sit on the floor where my stuff was. Sarah showed up in the room a few seconds later, with a scared face. _She saw us! She knows!_

– Yes, hon'? – Joel stayed sit, perhaps to hide the joy that was inside his boxers.

– Why were you and Ellie fighting? – Sarah came closer to us, cautiously.

– Oh... dad was a little unfair to Ellie and said some things without thinking. – Joel looked at me discreetly. – And things got a little out of hand.

– Did she hurt your lip? – Sarah approached Joel, inspecting her dad's bruised lip.

– She did, but I deserved it.

– Ellie, you are so aggressive. – Sarah began to laugh, turning towards me.

– I am not! – I got up from the ground and started laughing too.

– Okay, okay... shouldn't you be sleeping by now? – Joel took Sarah on his lap against her will.

– You don't know how to be quiet, you gotta be yelling. – Sarah tried to escape from her dad's lap, but it was in vain. – Ellie, come sing for me until I fall asleep, pretty pleeeease.

I looked at Joel, who threw me a loving smile and shrugged his shoulders, starting to climb the stairs to Sarah's room. I followed them, closing the door of her room behind me. Sarah was snuggled up in bed, waiting for me. Joel was sitting on the other side of the bed.

– Okay, what song do you want? – I sat next to her, stroking her hair.

– The one you always sing to me! – She squealed, excited.

I smiled, agreeing. It was my favorite song. I cleared my throat and took a deep breath. I tried to distract myself from Joel's presence that messed with me and embarrassed me.

– I walk through the valley of the shadow of death... and I fear no evil because I'm blind to it all. And my mind, my gun, they comfort me... because I know I'll kill my enemies when they come. – I opened my eyes, seeing a smiling Sarah and a gaping Joel. – Surely goodness and mercy will follow me, all the days of my life... and I will dwell on this earth forevermore... said I walk beside the still waters and they restore my soul, but I can't walk on the path of the right because I'm wrong.

Normally I would finish the music here, Sarah would fall asleep very fast and I didn't see any reason to go on. But she was still awake and Joel was still looking for me to go on. So I kept going.

– Well I came upon a man at the top of the hill... called himself the savior of the human race... said he comes to save the world from destruction and pain, but I said how can you save the world from itself... – Sarah was already with her eyes closed and a soft smile on her lips. – 'Cause I walk through the valley of the shadow of death... and I'll fear no evil because I'm blind. Oh, and I walk beside the still waters and they restore my soul... but I know when I die my soul is damned...

I took a deep breath, enjoying the silence. I looked at Sarah, who breathed softly, totally asleep. I kissed her forehead, something that had already become a habit and waited for Joel, leaving the room with him. We went downstairs in silence. I started packing my things, feeling a noose in my throat. I was feeling remorse for what I said to Joel.

– Joel? – I called him, lowly.

– Yes? – He was closer to me than I thought.

I stood up, turning towards him. Our bodies touched lightly. I felt his breath in my face, feeling calmer with his presence.

– About what I said... – I was interrupted by Joel's lips, who kissed me tenderly.

– You're right, I've been selfish... – his eyes shone with sadness. – I can't forget that I have another life depending on me.

– Still, I'm sorry. – I kissed him in an attempt to make him realize how sorry I was for what I had told him.

– I'm sorry for the shit I said... when I saw that kid touching you, I lost my mind. – My body was pushed to the couch.

Joel lay down next to me, snuggling me up to him. My head was leaning against his chest, directly on top of his heart and half of my body was on top of Joel, which remained comfortable, even though I was completely sprawled on him.

– Let's just forget what happened today. – I murmured, breathing in his perfume, which became my favorite since I met him.

– I just wanted you to know that when you act like a mother, you're completely irresistible. – Joel kissed the top of my head and turned sideways, getting closer to me.

– Hm, I can tell. – I whispered, grinding my body against Joel's erection.

– Okay, you big tease, I think we better calm down before I lose control. – Joel whispered against my ear, leaving me wanting more.

– You don't play fair. – I whispered, when Joel started kissing my chin and his hand fondled the inside of my thigh.

– Yes, I know. – Joel hugged me, resting his face between the curve of my neck and shoulder.

I smiled, warmed by his body. I cuddled with him and closed my eyes, sighing with contentment, ending up falling asleep.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 _Hi, guys! Just wanted to thank you all for following "Red Lines". And I wanted to ask you all to comment your thoughts of the story so far. I always read your comments and I'd love to see some that would help me improve the story for you. Thank you soo much, see you in the next chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to adapt to the sounds of the exasperating birds that had woken me up with their mating calls. I wiped the drool string that dripped down my lip, blushing when I realized I'd been drooling on Joel's chest all night. I cleaned it, carefully, ashamed for creating such a big pool during my sleep. I smiled when I saw the face of a totally asleep and serene Joel. His arms embraced me, creating a comforting cage. I approached him more, breathing his smell, sighing with happiness.

I raised my gaze to his lower lip, which was still bruised and with a small cut. Last night's memories invaded my senses like missiles, leaving me completely dazed. I pushed myself away from him, getting away from his arms and legs that held me captive all night. My phone started ringing, my mother's name on the screen. My stomach fell on the floor and I knew it wasn't good for her to be calling me at 6 A.M.

– Good morning, mom. – I murmured, struggling for her not to realize that I was nervous.

– Where are you? Why aren't you home? – Her voice was calm, but I knew she was anything but calm.

– I had to do an anatomy job with a friend of mine and I ended up sleeping at her place. – I patted myself on the back internally, glad I was able to find such a good lie.

– Oh, really? Then why is your car parked outside our driveway? – _Shit, now what?_

– Um, I drove the car home and she gave me a ride to her house, or did you wanted me to leave the car in college? What if somebody stole it? – I tried to turn the spotlight on her, giving me some more time to recover from the lies I was telling.

– Yes, you're right. But at least you could've called and let me know. – She snorted and I could hear noise in the background. – I have to go, we'll talk later, Ells.

– Later, mom. – I sighed as soon as I ended the call, sitting at the end of the couch.

I looked at Joel, who was still asleep. I started packing up my stuff and I noticed that Sam had left his backpack, computer and books. I packed his things too, not knowing exactly how I'd face him today. I grunted, massaging my temples. _Everything's gonna be fine._

I had to get ready to go to class, and as much as the couch and Joel's body were screaming for me to come back and let myself get involved in that bubble of affection and protection that I fell asleep in last night, I couldn't ignore my responsibilities. I leaned over Joel's body carefully, not to wake him, and kissed his lips, smiling when he grumbled, still asleep. I got up, with the two suitcases that were way too heavy and I left Joel's house.

 **(҉ ✼ ҉**

I woke up, my back was killing me and I was too uncomfortable to stay on the couch. I searched for Ellie, still with my eyes closed. But the warmth of her body no longer warmed my chest and stomach; her head no longer crushed my arm; her saliva in my chest had already dried up; The sweetened smell of her hair was no longer there, lulling me to sleep.

I got up from the couch quickly, looking for her. But she wasn't anywhere. _Maybe she's in the bathroom_. I climbed the stairs quickly, opening the bathroom door without even knocking. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the empty room. _Did she leave without saying anything?_

Anger began to flood my body. I kicked the door, annoyed that I woke up alone. _Did she think that this a one-night stand or some shit like that? 'Cause I don't even remember we fucking_. The irony spread through my mind, feeding my fury. I went down the stairs, going into the kitchen. I looked at the refrigerator door, the counter and the table. Nothing, not even a fucking note. Her things weren't on the coffee table, either.

I tried to calm down, starting to make coffee. Next to the coffee maker was a miserable marble cake, with a few slices left over. _The only things that she left are a couple of slices of the cake she made for her pussy friend_. I snorted, rubbing my hand through my face, supporting my weight on the counter, while waiting for the coffee to be made.

– Morning, dad. – Sarah entered the kitchen, still drowsy.

– Mornin', sweetie. – I turned towards her. – You didn't happen to see Ellie, did ya?

– Uh, no? The last time I saw her she was in my room, with you, singing. – Sarah laughed lightly, preparing a bowl of cereal. – I like her a lot. And you like her too, right?

The question was innocent, I know that. But my stomach turned, making me nervous. I cleared my throat, ignoring my daughter's question. I watched her, leaning against the counter, still waiting for the coffee. _I have to buy a new coffee machine._ Sarah went to sit on the couch, turning the TV on.

– Lady Bug! – She screamed with enthusiasm, scaring the shit out of me. – Ellie and I are always watching, we never miss an episode.

 _She really got attached to Ellie_. I crossed my arms, still observing my daughter from afar. _But that's good, isn't it?_ Deep down, I knew it wasn't. I knew Ellie wasn't going to stop living her life to fill the role of Sarah's mother, no matter how much I liked that idea. I was aware that she was not going to give up her youth for us. I knew this was a phase of teenage rebellion. Ellie wasn't the first or the last girl to "fuck around" with an older man to fill some fantasy or kink. _If she was willing to do that, she would still be sleeping next to you, is that it?_ My subconscious was mocking me, starting to really get on my nerves. _She would never want to be with a pervert, single father._

The coffee machine whistle roused me, warning me that the coffee was finally ready, pushing my poisonous thoughts away. I filled my mug and looked at the last two slices of the cake. I shrugged, putting one slice in my mouth and taking the other in my hand, to the couch.

– Scoot. – Sarah swerved to the other side, giving me more space.

I swallowed some of the cake and snorted, getting pissed _. I forgot that her cooking skills are really fucking good._ Needless to say that the two slices didn't last long.

– You and Ellie like this crap? – I asked, frowning, gazing at the television screen.

 _Seriously, what's so funny about this?_ I laughed, shaking my head negatively. _I understand why Sarah likes this, she's 11, but Ellie?_

– What's the problem? – Sarah asked, annoyed. – It's as good as that Star Wars you loved so much when you were my age, old man.

– First of all: show some respect to your old man, we ain't stayin' young forever! Secondly, don't even compare the Star Wars with these friggin' cartoons! – I defended myself, feeling outraged. – I've been watchin' this for two minutes and I can already tell that this is like Superman. No one knows who the man is because he wears glasses when he's ain't savin' nobody.

Sarah laughed, agreeing with me. I kept teasing her and making fun of the cartoons until the episode was over, but I had to admit, it wasn't that bad.

– Don't you have school? – I asked her.

– Oh crud, what time it is? – She got up the couch in a heartbeat, running up the stairs without even letting me tell her what time it was. – I can't be late!

(…)

I closed the car door, walking to the entrance of the police department. Another cup of coffee was in my hand. _I should slow down with the coffee_. I looked at the cup, shrugging my shoulders. _Nah, not gonna happen_. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. _Why didn't she text me? Or why didn't she call me?_ I grunted, frustrated _. She really knows how to get under my skin_. I tried to abstract myself of everything that made me think of her.

– Mornin', sucker. – Tess punched me in the shoulder, almost making me to drop my coffee.

– Are you stupid or somethin'? – I growled, turning towards her.

– Wow, where did that glorious mood come from? Must be from the same reason you got your lip all screwed up. – Tess taunt me, leaning against my desk.

 _And there goes my attempt to stop thinking about Ellie_. I tapped my tongue in the roof of my mouth, preferring not to answer my irritating partner. I took a sip of my coffee, ignoring her presence.

– How's Sarah? – Tess asked, grabbing the picture of my daughter.

– Good. – I removed the photo from her hand, putting it back on my desk. – Let's just get to work.

– You know what you need? To get laid! We gotta get you a chick. – Tess laughed, walking out of the building.

– I'm good. – I grumbled, putting the empty cup of coffee in the trash. _I already got my mind full of shit because of a chick._

(…)

I was dead. I sat in the car with my head against the wheel. My body was all sore. Maybe because I slept on the couch, or maybe because I chased a brat and got kicked in the stomach. _If it wasn't for Tess, that damn kid wouldn't be here to tell the story._ Maybe I got carried away because I was kicked by a brat with his 17 years. Or maybe because he looked a lot like the guy who kissed Ellie last night. I grabbed the wheel hard, the knuckles of my fingers turning white. _Yes, I think it was more the second choice._

It was 9 P.M. What I really wanted was to go to my usual bar. Ellie's voice calling me selfish filled my mind and dissuaded me from going anywhere besides going home.

It drove me crazy that she was everywhere in my life. I just wanted to be two minutes without having her in my mind, but it was impossible. Even when I was on duty, I remembered her.

I turned on the radio. The Swedish House Mafia's "Don't You Worry Child" song just started cheering me up. I turned on the car, driving home. My fingers were tapping the steering wheel, keeping me alert. I increased the volume, feeling nostalgic.

– My father said... don't you worry, don't you worry, child! See heaven's got a plan for you. – I sang, relaxed.

I kept singing, getting home fast. I parked in my driveway, getting out of the car, slowly. I went inside the house, closing the door behind me.

– Sarah, I'm home. – I informed her, walking into the living room.

I hung my uniform hat, stretching my arms. Sarah was lying on the couch, watching the same cartoons this morning.

– How was work, dad? – Sarah kept her eyes on the television, totally focused.

– Stressful. – I muttered.

– Hey, Sarah, I couldn't find the pop... – Ellie came into the room, freezing as soon as she saw me.

I could hear her panting, her cheeks acquiring an aggressive red tone. My body froze when I heard a low moan and she squirmed, grabbing her hands like she was controlling herself not to touch me.

Ellie had such a wild, needy look... kind of made me forget why I was in a bad mood all day. I noticed that she was rubbing her thighs, subtly, while biting and licking her lower lip, seducing me without noticing. She must have recalled my lack of reaction because she uttered a dazzling smile.

– What you doin' here? – My mouth was dry and my voice was cold.

Her smile disappeared and she frowned, confused by my hostility.

– I'm taking care of Sarah? – It seemed more like a question than a statement.

– But I didn't ask you to. – My body was tense when she approached me.

– You haven't asked me lately, I thought it was no longer necessary. – Her perfume welcomed me, stunning me. – These days I've always been hanging out with Sarah.

I clenched my jaw, trying to control myself, having full notion that my daughter was now completely attentive to my conversation with Ellie. I took a deep breath, looking at Sarah.

– Go to your room, I need to talk to Ellie in private.

– You ain't gonna argue again, are you? – Sarah looked at me, scared.

I stayed silent, not wanting to lie to my daughter. But I wasn't in the mood for this shit right now. I felt like I was going to explode at any moment if I didn't talk to Ellie right now.

– Are you? – Sarah pressed me, turning off the TV and looking at Ellie.

– I don't know, are we going to argue, Joel? – Her tone of voice was challenging, and for some reason, it irritated me even more, but it also turned me on.

– Sarah, room, now!

The girl got spooked by my tone, and after she looked at me and Ellie to make sure we weren't going to bite each other's throats, she went upstairs to her room. I waited until I heard the door closing, breathing deeply when it happened. Ellie leaned against the back of the couch, crossing her arms, making her chest look bigger.

– What's going on? – She asked, focused on me.

– Why didn't you call me? – My voice cracked in the end, losing intensity.

– Excuse me? Call you? Why? – She was confused, adjusting her weight from one leg to the other.

– Why? Fuck, maybe because we slept together and you left like nothin' happened! – I growled, clenching my fists.

Ellie didn't react for a few seconds and then she started to smile. A dry laugh came out of her fleshy lips, making me confused and irritated. Her body got away from the couch and came to me. Her fingers fondled my tie with slow and sensual motions, leaving me speechless.

– I didn't think it was that important... – she whispered, concentrated on my uniform shirt. I wanted to yell at her, offended by what she said, but I was quickly silenced. – At least for you. I didn't call you or send you any messages because I didn't want you to think I was suffocating and clingy.

Ellie led me to the wall, leaving me perplexed by her impudence. Her lips stroked my neck, leaving me at the mercy of the girl in front of me. Her teeth bit the skin where my neck and jaw would come together, pulling a growl from me.

– But you didn't call me either. – She was panting, while she rubbed her body in mine making me horny. – And I've been regretting all day for doing something as intimate as sleeping with you. But, on second thought, it's not the most intimate thing we've done.

Ellie threw me a smile too lasciviously for me to go on without a reaction. My left hand touched her face, my thumb stroking her lower lip. Ellie licked my thumb, sucking it so sensually that I thought I was going to faint. My mouth went to meet hers in a fiery and steamy kiss. My hands caressed her waist and went down to her butt, groping it firmly. Ellie moaned against my mouth, feeding my urge to fuck her against the couch.

My mouth went down to her neck, biting and sucking her skin, creating hickeys that would give her a hard time to hide them. Her hand came down my abs, grabbing the front of my pants, pulling me closer to her. I growled with the pleasure that I felt when I felt her touch on my erection that was already becoming painful.

– When I saw you dressed like that, I just wanted you to handcuff me to the bed and fuck me until I lost my senses. – Ellie's fingers tried to open my belt without success.

The rest of my control went down the drain when I heard her say something as obscene as what she said now. I lowered my body until I was on my knees on the ground, my eyes never leaving Ellie's. She got all red when I smiled and bit her belly, wanting to leave her completely rendered to me. I started unbuttoning her jeans, being saluted by a light pink lace strip, leaving me with water in my mouth. When I was going to strip down her pants to get a better view of the lace panties that she had, I heard a phone ring. I looked at the coffee table, watching her phone ring.

– You better answer. – I got up, trying to calm myself down.

She snorted, going to get her cell phone, coming back to me right after. I saw a picture of her and her mother, both of them sending a little kiss to the camera. "Mamma" with an emoji of a heart was the name that flashed in the screen. _What's mine?_

– Yeah, mom? – Her voice was hoarse with desire.

Her eyes burned mine, leaving me with steamy thoughts in my mind. My fingers touched the inside of her thigh, teasing her. Her voice broke when she tried to contain a pleasurable sigh. My fingers went up to the front of her panties, massaging her slowly.

Ellie opened her legs more, giving me more access to her core, biting her lower lip to contain the wheezing moans that occasionally came out whenever I put more pressure on my touch.

– I'm already going home. – She kind of moaned, coughing right away to disguise it. – See you.

My moves stopped when she hung up. I began to laugh when she protested with a sly moan, still sitting on the back of the sofa, with her legs open. It was a dazzling sight and too tempting for me.

– Go home, Ellie. – I tried to stay sain when she bit her lip and tried to touch me.

– But I need you. – She moaned once more, trying to convince me. – And you need me, too.

Her gaze descended to my erection. I cleared my throat, knowing that if she continued with this behavior she would not leave here virgin. Ellie approached me, kissing my chin, grazing her teeth lightly, in a delightful torture. Her body brushed against mine again and her hand grabbed my erection.

I grunted against her lips and turn her with her back to me, my erection lined up on her back. She poked her ass in my direction, trying to grind her hips against me, but I grabbed her by the neck, keeping her still against me. She moaned when my grip increased slightly.

– You're such a fucking little tease! – My lips left phantom kisses on her neck, sending shivers through her body. – Now, – my harsh voice reached her ears in heated whispers, – you're going to get that glorious butt and that fucking tempting little mouth of yours that I'm going to fuck one day, out of my sight, and go home.

My left hand was still on her neck, holding her against me, and my right hand had entered her jeans, massaging her over the fabric that embraced her folds.

– Understand?

Ellie moaned in agreement, grinding her ass against me, admiring my movements. My hand snaked out of her jeans and I walked away from her, receiving a whine in return. Ellie walked away from me, breathing fast, fixing her shirt and jeans. She grabbed her cell phone, and after she smiled in my direction, she left my house. I sat in the chair, still aware of the erection that screamed for me to go after the sassy girl who turned my mind into pieces. _She's gonna be the death of me._

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 _Hi, guys! Once more, I'm very happy that you're all following my story and just wanted to thank you all and let you guys know that next chapter Ellie's mother, Anna, is gonna be an active character. Let me know what you guys think that's gonna happen and if you liked reading from Joel's point of view. See you in the next chapter!_


	7. I'm back, sorta?

Hi, guys! Wow, I haven't been here in a while... I promise I'll try to keep this short.

So, as some of you may know, I haven't been uploading Red Lines in months, and I'm terribly sorry for that. A lot of things happened this past year, and writing this story became something that I hadn't time to work on. I'm truly sorry for stopping this fanfiction without giving you guys, at least, a proper story for you to feast on while I was away.

I want to continue where I left, this story is really interesting to me, and I really don't want to waste all the work I've had with it. I'll try to upload a new chapter every week, maybe two if I'm lucky to have that much time to spare. My first language isn't English so I have to write it in my mother language and then translate it to English, so please bear with me every week. At last, I just wanted to thank you all for not giving up on the story, I loved reading your comments and I can't wait to publish a new chapter so you guys can enjoy this story with me!

See you all in the next chapter! xx


End file.
